Pirate King
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: There are many storied told on the sea. this is just one of them. this is the tale of the Pirate King and his ship, The dark Magician yy,sj,rb,mm
1. Stormy sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters. But the idea for this fic was mine. So hands off.

I thank my dad for helping me with this one. Being the sailor that he is. THANKS DAD!  
and i would also like to thank Yugis little moonangel, for seeing her fic " a pirates lover over the sea" gave me the courage to post this. it had been in my comp for ages, but didn't think anyone would like it. if you want a good read, i would recommend that you read Yugis little moonangels story too.

Pirate King 

Such tails have been told of the briny deep, of those who sailed upon her blue waters. Of great ships. Canons ablaze. Fighting for power or wealth. This fickle mistress has claimed many ships. She can be calm as a summer breeze. As if the gods bless the sailors who glide over its glassy surface. But other times it can be cruel, claiming lives in a blink of an eye. This is where my tail begins. It is a story of pirate's treasure, and loyalty to your captain. You be the judge what is right, and what you deem as wrong.

The sea rose with a deafening roar, its black swells seeking to smash the ship. It looked so small in this vast darkness, a name flashed in the lightning that wrought the sky. "The ties of friendship", this Cravel class vessel fought to conquer the swells that threw it back and forth. The dark undulating sea seeked to claim this cargo vessel. The two main masts creaked and groaned, the square-rigged sails ripping in the onslaught. Ropes snapped, hitting men with the force to cut. The crew tried in vain to bring in the sails. But the wind sought to keep them before her. As if to blow it off the edge of the earth. The figure carved in wood looked silently over the seas before her. This was the soul of the ship, an angel. Her wings stretched back to meld with the form of the ship. In her hands she held a heart. This was the symbol of the "ties of friendship" but as the rain hit this intricately carved figurehead, it looked as though she wept, the rain flowing to pour from her eyes like tears. Did she know the fate of her crew, doomed to davey-jones's locker? Perhaps.

The captain stood tall and proud on his ship. He believed none could sink her. But all too often captains were proven wrong. In the belly of this dieing beast, the cargo rolled and crashed as ropes gave way. Nothing much, just silks, and wine. It spilled like blood as the barrels split apart, smashing against the hull of the ship. In the captains cabin three boys sat huddled together. One had long white hair, soft brown eyes showing its terror. Next to this one was a tri-colure haired boy. Blond bangs covering the soft features now showing the same fear. And last was a blond haired teen, his features showing off an exotic continence. All wore cloths that showed they were held in high stead. For the captain of the "Ties of friendship had never been boarded. There were even roumers that he had fought off The Dark Magician. The ship of the pirate king. But now it would seem the "ties of friendship would be claimed by that which she sought to conquer. The three boys clung to each other in this raging storm. There was a loud crack; the mast could stand no longer. It crashed to the deck killing many. The ship floundered, its doom was at hand. The captain looked to his sailors. No time to lower the lifeboat, not even time to go to his son and say good-bye.

"Be well Yugi" as the ship began to list, his men jumping overboard to save themselves. He saw his first mate go into his cabin. He could see the three boys, tied together by a rope lifeline. His eyes locked with the amethyst of his son. He tried to fight to get to his father. Screaming to him. But the wind and thunder took all sound. He nodded to his son. Then the first mate threw the three boys overboard. He saw his son and his friends disappear over the side. And the captain went down with his ship.

The three landed in the cold waters. Tossed by the waves. Finding a part of the mast they clung to it, tears mingling with the salt of the sea. They could not hear each other, nor any of the crew. No sign of the first mate, or his father, Yugi cried bitterly, he had lost his mother only a month before. Now his father also. His friends Ryou and Marik clung to him, trying to offer what comfort they could.

After the night, the storms receded. The boys awoke to a serene sea. Skies a sapphire blue. All around were remains of the ties of friendship; also they could make out bodies of the crew. But they were too weak to care, or to notice the creaking of the ship that came upon them. This black Barque class vessel glided up, as if it was king of the sea. Its sails of white billowing like clouds in a small breeze. Two main masts rose to greet the heavens, to the aft was a smaller mast and to the front was the smallest, this had many small sails, to grab what little wind blew after that terrible storm the night before. The three boys were dimly aware of being pulled from the water, and laid upon the deck. Men croweded round the boys, to see what they had found.  
"Well. What do we ave ere" the voice, deep guttural, the smell of rum and tobacco wafting from the rancid breath "capin, think you ort to see this"The crew parted from crowding the three forms. The men, old scars wore proudly, bandanas covering their heads, black and red mingling. Swords by their side ready for any order their captain could give. Through the forms of these men came a regal figure. Hair like a crown, ebony, red and blond. Reaching the skies. Blond bangs covering the face, hiding the emotions in those crimson eyes.  
"What have you found Rackum?"  
"Boys capin" this new form looked down at the unconscious boys on his deck. He gasped when he saw the boy in the middle, hair so much like his own. He looked to the other two. Then turned round.  
"Bakura, Malik. Get your worthless butts down here now"  
"Alright, alright, bakka Pharaoh" he stopped when the captain spun round and gave him a glare that could kill. " I mean captain"  
"Take a look," the crimson-eyed captain pointed to the boys Bakura gasped when he saw his double.  
"What in the name of Davey-jones locker" they turned to see Malik regarding his double.  
"Shall we kill em captain?" one man came forward, placing a blade at Yugi's throat.  
"No!" The captain backhanded the man across the deck. He got up looking daggers at his captain; he got ready to make a move. But Malik and Bakura were by the capatins side. And behind them all cam a towering figure, brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. By the side of the new comer was a small form, a boy about the same age as Yugi. With long black hair.  
"I'd watch it Deadeye." The cold voice came from this new comer.  
"Ah Seto, could you have Jou and Mokuba take these three to my cabin" the captain spoke, deep tone of command.  
" Yes captain." The tall one known as Seto said a word to the smaller one by his side. This one ran off, and came back a few moments later with a blond haired pirate, who had obviously been asleep; by the way he was rubbing his eyes.  
"What is it Mokuba? What ya wake me up for?" said the blond one to the small black haired boy known as Mokuba, so obviously the blond must be Jou.  
"The captain says we have to take them to his cabin."  
"Ok ok," Jou picked up the white haired one and slung him over his right shoulder, and then he picked up the blond, slinging him over his left. He was about to pick up the form of Yugi. When the captain got in the way and picked him up himself. He turned to his crew.  
"Back to work you sea mongrels. We have to reach home by tomorrow. Seto, you take over" The blue-eyed one nodded as his captain passed, then started barking orders to his the crew.  
"TIE OFF THE MAIN SAIL! And you Deadeye. You can clean the deck, by your self" the noise of the crew where shut out as the passed through the door, as with all ships it was cramped, but they made there way to the Captains cabin. Inside was a richly furnished cabin. The bed sheets of fine silk, here and there was various things from numerous countries. In one corner was a black flag, skull and cross bones clear upon it. This ship was a pirate ship. They lay the three boys on the bed.  
"Jou, go and get some water"  
"Aye captain" Jou left, leaving Mokuba with his captain  
"What you going to do with them Atemu?" The captain looked to Mokuba, only his friends got to call him by his name. Mokuba was Seto's younger brother and was also happened to be the cabin boy. He was considered a loyal friend. And they were treasured on a ship of cutthroats.  
"I don't know Mokuba, let's wait and see how they react first." Captain Atemu rose, with one last glance at Yugi. "Mokuba. Can you take care of them? But tell me when they wake"  
"Aye, aye captain" Atemu smiled and left the boys in Mokuba's care. Jou returned, but left also, saying Seto needed a hand. Mokuba smiled, Jou and Seto had been "together" for a while now, so Mokuba considered Jou as another older brother.

Mokuba looked to the bed as the sound of the boys rousing greeted his ears. He reached for the water, placing it at the lips of the boy who looked so much like his captain. The boy drank greedily, the salt in the sea driving his thirst. He opened amethyst eyes to Mokuba. Then looked round the room  
"What's your name?" Mokuba asked  
"Y..Yugi" the voice croaked.  
"I'm Mokuba" Yugi looked round for his friends, but spotted them beside him, he relaxed a little.  
"Where am I?"  
"We found you adrift. It was Rackum that saw you, pulled you aboard."  
"Thank you"  
"All I can say is welcome to the Dark Magician"  
Yugi's Head shot up, fear crawling in to those eyes. "T…The Dark Magician?" His heart beat fast, not this ship. The most notorious pirate ship. The ship of the pirate King!

YamiKITG: well, thats the first chapter, tell me what ya think. and don't worry, this doesn't mean i am going to leave you hanging with "Children of the night" am about to write the next chapter. Ja ne


	2. New family, new found trust

KITG: Okay, thanks to all who reviewed. And thanks moon angel for the little bit in your fic, great chapter BTW.

Yami/Yugi: THANK YOU!

KITG: Right, I now have to get my brain out of vampire mode, and into Pirate mode (gets hit my millennium ring) OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR BAKURA YOU BAKA!

Bakura: well I thought a blow to the head would make you go into pirate mode, hehehehe

KITG: BAKURA YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Bakura: eep you wouldn't dare (glare)

KITG: try me (eviler glare)

Chapter 2 New family, new trust

The clouds parted, revealing the bright sun. It reflected off the calm waters of the sea, almost blinding in it's intensity. It rippled across the blue sea in a rolling trance. The sea parted to let a lord of the waves, an enforcer of law, pass. This Ship, a man-o war class vessel graced the sea with its brute power. The three masts, once proud trees, graced the skyline at her passing. This ship was far from her birthplace, the waters here warmer that those around the cost of her homeland. The hull, rich dark oak, interspersed by blue paint, and gold leaf along the railings of her deck. The ship was one of rich elegance; this hid the strength she held. Her wrath a 100 cannons strong. This was a pirate killer, and the proud ship of the British navy. Upon her bow her name blazed richly in gold, the HMS Relinquished. (A/N yes, I know this is like burning sea, I had the name relinquished in my mind for the ship before I wrote it, after reading burning sea I tried to think of another, all I could come up with is HMS dopple ganger. That didn't sound right for a British war ship. So I went back to relinquished) also gracing the bow was a carving of a woman, he arms outstretched as if to embrace a lover. Around her neck a gold necklace, a name carved into the heart shaped pendant, Celia.

The crew went about the ship with practiced efficiency, their Blue uniform clear against the dark deck and pristine skyline. Looking over the crew, standing tall by the wheel was her Captain. His uniform blue, gold buttons shining in the noon sun, upon his shoulders, the jutting out pads, gold thread and tassel about them, showing his rank of office. Platinum hair blew in the breeze, it was tied back somewhat by a black ribbon, this small ponytail fluttered in the strong east wind. The sound of the canvas sails rustling as the wind kissed their white surface, the British flag adding its voice to the song. The chestnut eyes regarded the horizon for any sign of his prey. He looked to one side as one of his officers came forth, saluting to attention as he did so.  
"Captain Pegasus, the men have found some debris over the side."  
"Oh?" he asked in lazy nonchalant  
"Yes sir seems part of a cargo ship, the boys pulled up her name. It's "the ties of friendship" sir" the man replied, his eyes showing, what he thought a grave loss. But Pegasus could care less. The captain of the "ties of friendship" had been a pain in the ass. He would have killed him himself soon enough. Pegasus ignored the look and turned with a laugh.  
"Good, it seems we are not far behind our prey. Make full sail first lieutenant, the Hunt continues"  
"Aye aye captain"  
The first lieutenant turned, hair tied back like that of his captain. His was dark grey, though. He was a well-sailed seaman, and had been with the captain many years. Croquet turned to his crew, and began to give the order, as captain Pegasus went back to scanning the Horizon, with a demonic smirk gracing his lips.

Yugi sat Before Mokuba like a fish out of water, fear radiating of the small form. Mokuba sighed; he'd been expecting this. He was about to reply when the Captain walked back in. he seemed to be going to the charts on his oak table, but turned when he saw his look alike awake.  
"So, you have woken up little one" the voice laced with kingly grace. He stopped his approach when he saw the boy cower. "Easy little one, I will not harm you."  
"Please, stay away." They Boy was in full panic, looking around for an escape. Mokuba inched forward.  
"It's ok Yugi. The Captain is ok, he won't hurt you if he says he won't" Mokuba's voice calm, sincere. The boy seemed to quieten. And Atemu came closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. The boy shrank back against the wooden wall.  
"This is the Dark magician, so you must be the Pirate King" the boy said in some defiance trying to hide the fear. But not doing a very good job of it as his voice wavered.  
"Some call me that Yes. But not all they say about me is true. I do not kill women and children as they say. So you need not fear me." Atemu gave him a smile, the serine face calming the young one more.  
"See told ya Yugi" Mokuba smiled also. But they could see Yugi did not trust them completely. If Mokuba had not been there. Atemu was sure the boy would have bolted out of the cabin and jumped over the side.  
"So little one, what happened?" Atemu asked kindly. But his heart broke when he saw the crystalline tears begin to flow.  
"We got caught in the storm, this ship couldn't take it…..m….my father wouldn't leave it…….I couldn't find him…….Bardwell threw us overboard…..I couldn't get to him" Yugi broke down into sobs. Mokuba looked to Atemu the crawled beside the crying form hugging him. Atemu's heart wrenched at seeing the tears flow from such innocent eyes.  
"It's okay Yugi. I'll look after you, and so will the Captain, and the others. Right captain?" Atemu just nodded his head.  
"What was the name of your ship little one, perhaps we can take you home?"  
"It…it was the "ties of friendship.." but the young one could not continue, the grief of loss still to fresh in his mind. Mokuba saw Atemu jerk at the name. And a look of almost sadness crossed his face.  
"What is it captain?" the raven-haired boy asked, still holding onto the crying Yugi.  
"I am sorry little one, you can't go home can you?" Yugi shook his head in response.  
"What!" Mokuba hated being left out.  
"Before you actually joined us on ship Mokuba, We attacked a cargo ship. The captain was a good fighter, and fought off our attack"  
"What! A ship escaped the dark Magician?" Mokuba looked shocked.  
"Yes Mokuba, the captain of the ship earned my respect that day, and I think I earned his. I gave him my word that I would leave his vessel alone from that day forward. He told me that he had to return home, and that nothing, no pirate or navy ship would stand in his way. For his wife was sick, leaving his son alone" Yugi looked up to the captain of the dark magician. Looking for any sign of a lie. But found none in the crimson pools. It had been true. His father had never spoken really badly of the stories of the Pirate King, and even seemed to defend him against some of the stories. All the stories of death, and of him killing women and children had come from the children of navy sailors.  
" I heard later that his wife had died, are you alone little one?"  
"Yes, all three of us are. That's why Father took us with him." the boy sniffled.

There was a moan as his friends started to wake up, Yugi looked down, and smiled as Ryou opened his eyes.  
"Y..Yugi?" the small white haired one asked.  
"Yes Ryou, you ok?"  
"Yeah, but thirsty" his voice croaked past his dry throat. Mokuba passed Ryou some water, which he drank, as they looked to Marik. The blonde one sat up quickly looking around, seeing Yugi and Ryou he relaxed somewhat, but he placed himself between his two friends and the strange person sitting on the bed. He took a drank of the water that was offered, Mokuba introduced himself to the two boys, and then he introduced Atemu as the captain  
"What ship is this?" Marik asked  
"The dark Magician" Yugi muttered.  
"WHAT!" Marik jumped placing himself more in the way, looking daggers at Atemu. "Leave my friends alone Pirate scum!" he growled, his eyes flashing with defiance and protection of his friends. Yugi watched as Atemu's blood red eyes narrowed dangerously. And Mokuba seemed to hide behind Yugi.  
"Watch what you say boy, my hospitality only goes so far" the voice in a low tone, so far from the comforting one before.  
"I'm not afraid of you" Marik was about to challenge the captain of the dark magician, when he felt someone grab his arm, he looked down to see Yugi's tear filled eyes.  
"Marik don't. He's been nice, he saved us after all, please don't I don't want you to get hurt. You know the stories. You wouldn't beat him anyway" the last bit was added with a half smile.  
"Hey! I resent that" Marik replied, but backed down. Atemu smiled, this boy Yugi really was an angel, caring about his friends so.  
"Forgive him please Captain Yami. He was just trying to protect us" Yugi asked Atemu; He smiled at the name the navy had given him. Not many knew his knew his real name, so they had dubbed him Yami, or darkness. It had stuck; he knew he was considered a demon. Captain Yami and the black ship of the sea. "The dark magician." It worked in Atemu's favour most of the time. Most ships surrendered, letting them take what they want. If they did, Atemu left the ship intact. But he knew the Navy punished those one's severely.  
"It's ok little one, I forgive him, I would do the same for my friends. Now you should get something to eat, and then some sleep. After that, you are welcome to explore my ship. We will be reaching your new home tomorrow." With that Atemu rose and walked to the Cabin door. He turned back as he opened it, the sound of the men outside, and the sea blowing in with the breeze, tugging his black jacket, making it blow out behind him.  
"I'll send Jou in with some food."  
"Is that wise Captain, it might not make it this far," Mokuba added with a sneaky smile. Atemu laughed, Jou stomach was well known.  
"It will, or he'll know what he will get from me if it doesn't" with a laugh Atemu closed the door.

"What do you mean not get this far?" Ryou asked. Mokuba laughed again.  
"Jou has a endless pit of a stomach, always eating." The three boys made a face of "oh" Yugi stopped crying for now, he had promised his Father that he would be strong, and he needed to be for his friends also. Soon the door opened, letting in a blonde haired man. He wore a dark blue shirt, and black trousers, that seemed to be the colour scheme for the crew; Mokuba had the same kind of style. Around the blondes neck was a red bandanna.. In his hands was a platter of food, and some wine in a skin flask, which hung over his right shoulder. He placed the platter in front of the hungry boys, a big smile on his face  
"Thanks Jou" Mokuba said smiling to his friend.  
"No problem Mokuba, Who ya friends?"  
"The one who looks like Bakura is Ryou, the one like Malik is called Marik, and the one that looks like the captain is call Yugi, guys, this is Jou" Mokuba introduced them all.  
"Hi Ryou, Marik and hi to you too Yug" he shook each their hands, his excitement making the hand shaking fierce, they couldn't help but smile at him, his face plastid in a goofy grin.  
"Mokuba, the captain says these three can sleep in here tonight, but tomorrow were going to find them another place to bunk" Mokuba nodded.  
"Ok Jou. Thanks" Jou watched as the three boys ate the fish and bread he had brought. Mouth drooling.  
"You hungry Jou?" Yugi asked, handing some of his bread to Jou, for some reason he felt he could trust these two, and he had a feeling to trust the captain, but he was still weary of him, those blood red eyes hid so much.  
"Thanks Yug" Jou replied, stuffing the bread in his mouth.  
"Bad move Yugi" Mokuba said with mock seriousness.  
"Why?"  
"You never get rid of him now" Mokuba howled with laughter at the look on Jou's face.  
"Heyph" he slurred round his mouth full of bread and began chasing Mokuba round the cabin, the three rescued boys laughed at the two, their fear of being on a pirate ship lost in the moment. The boys talked, asking about the ship, and the crew. They were told they would meet the rest tomorrow. Soon Ryou fell asleep, Jou left to go to his duty, and then reluctantly Marik joined Ryou in sleep. Yugi could not rest. The loss, being alone in the night, knowing there was no Father to chase away the nightmares weighed heavily on him.  
"Mokuba. If were sleeping here. Where Captain Yami sleeping?" Yugi asked. Mokuba was about to leave; he slept in with Seto his brother. He told Yugi he would meet Seto tomorrow.  
"He probably won't sleep tonight, he been staying on deck a lot at night thinking. None of us can get him to tell us why. He always stares off into the night. Well I'm off before Seto comes looking for me, good night Yugi"  
"Good night Mokuba…and thanks" Mokuba smiled in response and left, leaving Yugi alone. He sat thinking for a while, the sound of the ship lulling to most. The natural groan and creek sounded so loud to him now. His mind fully active, his heart heavy. With a sigh he rose, careful not to wake his friends he walked to the door and out onto the deck..

Atemu stood on the aft deck, he hand lazily on the wheel as he guided his ship through the night. He gazed over the bow to the hidden horizon, his thoughts lost to the lap of the waves. He had the feeling of being stalked. He knew the navy was after him. He sighed, it was probably nothing. He lost himself in the feel of the open sea, the moon bright in the sky as if watching the sea below, the starts his guide. He felt the move of the ship, it's graceful dance over the waves, and it's speed unrivalled by any. He had the dark magician for a long time. Designed it himself long ago. This ship was also along way from the sand lands that birthed it. Upon the bow of this ship was not a female figurehead but a male. A Magician. His staff becoming the point of the bow facing over the water. His robes flowing it seemed in an unknown breeze. He was very proud of his ship.  
He turned sharply when a creak met his ears, there before him was the little one Yugi.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" he said, he voice to quiet, sounding so alone.  
"It's ok little one. Couldn't you sleep?" the boy shook his head in conformation. "Neither can I. Come over here. Why don't you take the wheel?" the boy's eyes lit up. He knew stories were also told of his ship, and he knew many wanted to sail her.  
"Can I?"  
"Yes you may" the boy came forward, and with reverence took hold of the black wood wheel, twice his size. He stood to one side, next to Yami so he could see before him.  
"You see that star, just before the point of the bow" The boy nodded. "Keep that on the bow point. Ok?"  
"Ok"  
They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, then Atemu heard a small sob coming from the boy, he looked down seeing the sparkled of tears in the moonlight. His breath caught at the beauty he now saw in the boy before him. The innocence. The soft white skin, like an angel. He got the deep feeling that he wanted to protect this boy, and make him.  
(Wait, what am I thinking?) He gasped. (How could I? But he is sweet.. gah. I am a ruthless pirate.) _Yeah keep telling yourself that _his mind replied. His resolve weakened at the continuing tears. He kneeled down beside Yugi.  
"shhh little one. It's ok." He wiped away the tears.  
"I…I'm all alone"  
"No your not. If you want, you can stay with me. Be part of my crew. Make this your home, your family" Atemu smiled at him. Yugi turned to him.  
"Really?"  
"Yes little one. I would like you to stay, and I owe your father this also, as a mark of respect."  
"I wish I knew more about my Father. But he was always at sea. Getting money for me and Mother."  
"Well I only knew him a brief time. But know your father was a strong fighter. And one of the best Sailors I have met. He showed no fear before my attack, and beat us back using skill and cunning. I would have been proud to have him as one of my crew. And he would have been one of my trusted."  
"Thank you captain Yami. I think my father respected you as well. He would defend you against some of the stories of you killing women and children, saying they all rubbish and made up by the navy. I would like to stay. Captain Yami"  
"Good. And to show you have my trust…. Call me Atemu when we are with friends. Or on our own. But do not tell anyone else, not even your friend. They have not gained my trust as of yet. You can call me by my true name in front of Jou, Mokuba, Seto, Malik and Bakura. But no others. I hope my trust is well placed little one."  
"I swear I won't tell Atemu. Thank you. For being a friend"  
"Your welcome little one" (only a friend? Gah stop thinking that)  
The two stood in silent trust, Yugi smiling as he sailed the dark magician, to the star, and his new beginning.

KITG: Yay chapter done (looks at clock) GAH! 5:10 am. Oh Ra.

Yugi: (comes in rubbing sleepy eyes) KITG, what you doing up.

KITG: sorry Yugi. I Kinda got into it. (Looks to page number) GAH! 6 pages.00

Bakura: hahah you didn't dare do anything.

KITG: I'm biding my time.

Bakura.: oh Ra.


	3. BETRAYEL ON THE HIGH SEA

KITG: (bows down, begging for mercy) I am so sorry I have not updated for so long. I got disconnected off the Internet. Damn wanadoo messed up. Only now got back on. But to make you all feel better there are some drawings on my page. All I can say is thank you for not flaming me. It should be back to normal now. Your eternal slave KITG.

KITG: wow moon angel's really getting into this.

Yami: so I see. So what happening in this chap?

KITG: you'll have to wait and see won't you.

Yami: as your captain I order you to tell me. (Strikes a captain pose)

KITG: you do realise the power I have over you right?

Yami: what do you mean?

KITG: (sigh) seems a demonstration is in order.

(Places Yami into a pink tu tu and makes him prance around, acting out swan lake.)

Yami: NOOOO MAKE IT STOP. NOT PINK, NOT A TU TU. RA HELP MEEEEEEEEEE.

Bakura: (See's Yami) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (passes out)

Yami: KITG PLEEEEEEEASE, NO MORE. YOU HAVE HUMILIATED ME ENOUGH. YOU ARE MORE POWERFL THAN ME. YOU ARE THE DREADED AUTHER. WITH THE KEBOARD OF POWER.

(Puts Yami back to normal)

KITG: good boy Yami. Now go off and play with Yugi.

(Sounds of strange noises)

KITG: NOT THAT KIND OF PLAY YAMI!

Of twins, betrayal and trust 

A form lingered in the pre-dawn light watching the captain and his new friend. His cruel eye regarding them. The other eye was covered in a black patch, this man smiled revealing what remained of his teeth, yellow stained from all the tobacco he had chewed in his lifetime, this was the pirate known as Deadeye. He hated the captain before him. But his scowl grew as another form joined the captain and his friend. It was Seto; he would make this one pay first. He would not hurt him, not physically, but he would hurt him the worst possible way, and his eye narrowed on the form of the raven-haired boy who was joining the others by the wheel. He went about his plan….

Seto stood by the captain as he watched one of the newcomers. It was uncanny how this small one looked like the Captain. And it already seemed that the captain had become quite attached to him. He turned to Mokuba as he walked up.  
"Good morning Big brother"  
"Morning Mokuba, whey don't you take the new one to get something to eat" Seto replied, head indicating Yugi who was still sailing the ship.  
"Sure, hey Yugi. Lets get some food" Yugi gave the wheel back to Yami with a thankful nod, and went over to Mokuba. " Hey Yugi, this is my big brother Seto, big brother this is Yugi."  
Seto gave a grunt of acknowledgement as Yugi smiled, but then turned away, Mokuba sighed, it looked to Yugi that Seto didn't like him. Mokuba grabbed the boy's pale-skinned hand and drew him back to the captain's cabin to see if his friends were awake.  
Seto watched them go, when the captain's voice caught his attention.  
"What is it Seto, that you didn't want Yugi to hear?" Seto smiled as Yami had seen right through him.  
"Are you sure we can trust them Atemu?" Seto voiced, there was no other on the wheel deck, so he could use the captain's real name.  
"I trust Yugi Seto, not too sure about the one that looks like Malik, he seems to believe the Navy's lies. As for the one who looks like Bakura. He seems to have the same mind as Yugi." Yami never took his eyes from the sea as he replied to Seto's question.  
"Atemu, you trust too easily"  
"And you don't trust enough, look Seto. I trust Yugi enough that he knows my true name," he continued, deciding to ignore Seto's shocked face " he wants to stay with us, and I will let him. He is the son of the captain of "the ties of friend ship. His mother is dead, as is his father from what he has told me. The "ties of friend ship" is no more Seto. It sank in the storm" He saw a flash cross Seto's eyes. He had respected Yugi's father also.  
"Oh I see. Well I am still going to watch them" with that Seto stormed off, telling Deadeye to tie the sail on the main mast. Deadeye climbed to the top of the middle mast. The small yardarm above the crow's nest. Several ropes were tied here, so he needed to tighten one. He tied a lifeline round him. But no one noticed that he came down without one….

After collecting Ryou and Marik, Mokuba lead them to the galley. Inside several of the crew were sat, drinking and eating. Jou was one of them. Beside him sat two that made Ryou and Marik stop dead. They looked like older, tougher versions of themselves. Yugi was used to this by now, after seeing Yami. He giggled at their faces, they got some food, which was basically fish, soup, he sat down with his friends, and soon the other two came to join them.  
"Hey Bakura look, it's a cute you." Malik laughed. Poking Bakura in the ribs, which earned him a quick trip to the deck, courtesy of Bakura's fist.  
"Shut it maggot. Same could be said about the other that looks like you." He looked to Marik, smiled, and then began to devour the soup. Ryou and Yugi looked to each other and began to laugh. Jou came over to join the table of giggling people.  
"Hey yug."  
"Hey Jou, how are you?" Yugi asked, taking a drink of wine.  
"Fine yug," the group talked, Bakura and Malik were introduced. But when they were alone for a while, Marik brought up the topic that had been bugging him all day.  
"So how are we going to escape?"  
"What?" Yugi asked shocked.  
"I said when are we going to escape?"  
"You guys can do what you want, but I'm staying" Yugi turned from Marik.  
"Yugi you can't" Marik grabbed Yugi roughly, shaking each word into him.  
"Why can't I? I have nowhere else to go, and nether do you two."  
"But Yugi, they're pirates, how can you want to stay? What would your father say?" Marik knew that was a bit below the belt. But he had to try.  
"Keep my father out of this, he can't say anything anymore, but he would want me to do what I felt right. And it feels right to stay here. You can do what you want, I'll get captain Yami to drop you two off somewhere, but I'm staying" Yugi turned tears streaming down his face from the mention of his father, he ran from the galley and out on to the deck.  
"Marik, I agree with Yugi"  
"Ryou? Not you too?"  
"Give them a chance Marik, you may find you like it here." Ryou too rose and left the Galley; Marik was left alone to think things over. Outside Ryou ran into Bakura and Malik. They had obviously been eavesdropping.  
"You friend really doesn't trust us does he?" Bakura said with a smirk.  
"Well you are pirates"  
"Good point, come on Ryou, let's leave Malik to talk to Marik." Bakura steered Rou outside, Malik sauntered into the Galley, Marik looked up with a scowl.  
"Nice to see you too. So, you really want to leave?"  
"Yes, and they are coming weather they like it or not."  
"Isn't that a little unfair?" Malik draped himself over a table, his curves almost sensuous. He moved with an easy grace aboard the ship.  
"Unfair? Unfair is having your family killed by pirates, Unfair is watching as your friends loose their families, Unfair is watching the man, who had taken you on like a son, be claimed by the waves. Unfair is having your friends desert you" Marik clenched his fists, his face right in Malik's.  
"Is that what you think? That they deserted you?"  
"Yes…. No…I mean…..I don't know anymore" Marik slumped to a chair in defeat  
"Look Marik. I know they say I'm mad. But this is how I see it. You only want to look out for friends, that you even consider as brothers right?"  
"Right" Marik looked up to Malik, some respect now shining in those eyes. Malik found it beautiful.  
"Well. I know for a fact Captain Yami would never hurt Yugi. I think he is quite taken with him to tell you the truth. After all he let little Yugi sail the "Dark Magician all night. So that shows his trust in him. As for Ryou, if I Know Bakura, he'll keep an eye on his little twin. He might even get feelings for him, may take time for him to show it. But hey that's Bakura for you. And as for you. If you decide to stay, I'll keep an eye on you……..as a friend of course" Malik added quickly at the end. He turned to leave Marik to his thoughts, but stopped when he felt someone grab his hand.  
"I'd like that, if I decide to stay. I'm still not sure."  
"That's Fair enough." Malik squeezed Marik's hand and took him out onto the deck.

Yugi had climbed up the front mast, no one had seen him, and he climbed with practised grace, the movements of the ship like his own. His father had always said he had a link to ships and the sea, he would know how the ship would move before it did, as if the ship itself gave the small one warning. So here Yugi sat looking towards the horizon, lost in the rocking of the ship. Why did Marik have to use his father? Yugi knew Marik didn't truly mean to hurt him like that; he was only worried for Yugi.  
But it still deeply hurt him, the ship rocked and swayed, the breeze playing with his tri-colour hair. He thought back on his life, of how he dreamed of sailing across the sea. This was no different. He had never wanted to become part of the navy. So all that was left to him really was a merchant, or a pirate. Yugi looked down at the crew going about their business, no one had seen him climb to this point, and he saw Mokuba climbing up the middle mast. Obviously to get to the crows nest. He spotted him and waved to Yugi, Yugi couldn't help but smile in return. He watched as Mokuba was safely in the crow's nest, and went back to looking at the view, Atemu had said they would reach landfall by late afternoon. Yugi wondered what his new home would look like. He smiled at the thought of adventure. This was interrupted however by the scream behind him, he turned to see Mokuba hanging by a rope, he must have fallen. It looked as though part of the crow's nest had broken, letting the small one fall through. He hung, his hands caught up in one of the sail ropes. And even as Yugi watched the rope began to fray.  
"SETO, HELP MEEEEE" Mokuba shouted, his voice high pitch with fear. Yugi watched as Seto began to climb up the ropes that where tied to the ship, they formed a type of rope ladder, so any sailor could gain access to the rigging above. No one saw Deadeye pull a rope he had rigged earlier, the rigging that Seto was climbing began to fall from the mast, Seto fell with it, but he rolled when he came in contact with the deck. He looked up, no way now to climb up.

"SEEETOOOO" Mokuba screamed as he jerked, the rope giving way more  
"HANG ON MOKUBA!" Seto shouted, looking for some way to get to his little brother, but finding none.  
Yugi watched all this with held breath; he looked to the crow's nest, and saw something he could do. A rope still stood strong linking the middle mast with the foremast. Yugi climbed, then placed his feet upon it.  
"YUGI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ryou voice flouted out from the wind, but Yugi never looked down. He began walking this tight rope. Began to walk towards the middle mast.  
Yami ran forward at Mokuba's shout, watched Seto drop with the rigging, what could they do. But his breath stopped when he saw Yugi step out onto that rope, so high, the wind so strong. What was he thinking? Yami found he couldn't move, he dare not. He saw Yugi's progress agonizingly slow, and then he stopped. Ryou and Marik by this time were beside him.  
"What's he waiting for?" he asked just above a whisper, as if his breath would blow Yugi from this line of life, to the cold, unforgivable deck below him.  
"He's waiting for the ship" came the reply, equally whispered  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's hard to explain Captain. But Yugi knows when a ship will move before it does. It is like a ship; or the sea warns him of it." as Ryou finished the sentence the ship did lurch with a wave, making Mokuba swing madly. Bt Yugi it never seemed to affect. As if he was walking on hard safe land. The boy began to move again, slowly but surely he reached the middle mast.  
"Mokuba, don't worry, I'll get you down"  
"Yugi, help please" the boy cried. Yugi dare not pull him up, the rope now too frayed for that kind of exertion. No. He would have to go down and untie Mokuba. Carefully he climbed head first down the rope, his leg twist round it like an acrobat. He inched himself down. Moving with the ship.  
"It's ok Mokuba I got you." But as soon as he spoke, the rope snapped. To those on the ground it was like the whole scene moved in slow motion. They saw Yugi grab the end, which had snapped. Yugi slid to the end of the rope. Then stopped. Mokuba had closed his eyes.  
"It's ok Mokuba I have you" Mokuba looked up. Tears flowing from his eyes. And he saw the rope; just above Yugi was fraying also.  
"Yugi, your rope" Yugi looked back, but quickly returned his eyes to Mokuba.  
"Okay, I am going to have to do something you may not like Mokuba ok?"  
"Ok Yugi, I trust you."  
"HEY SETO, HOPE YOU CAN CATCH" With that Yugi began to swing Mokuba back and forth, aiming for a main sail. Yami saw what he planned and pulled Seto along to the base of the sail.  
"WERE READY YUGI!"  
Yugi let go of Mokuba at the arch of the swing, he flew through the air and impacted on the sail, he screamed as he flew down the canvas as if on a slide. There was an "OOF" as he crashed into Seto, both boys ended up in a tangle of arms and legs at the base.  
"Mokuba, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, Big brother. Thanks to Yugi" Then Mokuba's eyes went wide "Yugi! The rope was fraying above him. He's going to fall!"  
"YUGI!"

All turned at the shout from Yugi's friends, saw the rope jerk, it's hold finally reaching the end. The fall was inevitable.  
He looked up at the rope. The dying grasp, proclaiming his own death, Yugi closed his eyes. And asked the only thing he knew could help him.  
"Please Dark Magician"  
The rope snapped, a shape fell to his oblivion to the deck below, be only the waves greeted the body of living flesh. The ship had listed to the right for an unknown reason at the critical point; the body suspended over the blue seas the instant the rope gave up its grasp. They fished the boy out of the sea's embrace. Shouts of "Man overboard!" accompanying them. All too absorbed in the boy, none noticed the staff of the dark magician emit a purple glow, but only for a second……

KITG: there you go guys. Sorry again for the delay. See you soon.

Yami: TAKE THAT BAKKA YARO

KITG: Yami? What are you doing?

Yami: sending your Internet provider to the shadow realm

KITG: YAMI NOOO………….beep, the connection you are trying to find is not available, please try again later.

Yami: oooops.


	4. Chapter 4

KITG: sorry for the long wait, brain fried, then dad went into hospital. So haven't really been in mind to write. Hope to update more on this fic. But you will have to forgive me if there are long waits again.

**Yami**: Good to see you again KITG, we missed you.

**KITG**: I missed you too hugs Yami

**Yugi**: hope your Dad ok

**KITG**: he's home again. So should be ok. Right on with the fic

Of past tales, and home

Yugi sat on the deck as Mokuba hugged him, he breathed heavily as the seawater dripped from his hair. He pushed the slicked strands away from his face. He looked up to Seto fuming at the crew. Telling them to get everything back to normal.

"Yugi, Mokuba come with me" Yugi looked into the sanguine pools of the captain's eyes as he talked to him. Getting to his feet he followed to the captain's cabin, Mokuba by his side. Once inside Atemu indicated the bed to which they went to and sat upon. Atemu then proceeded to wrap a fur cover about them as they shivered, then passed them a small glass of rum each to heat them up. They sipped at the fire liquid as Atemu looked darkly out of the large windows facing over the sea aft of the ship. Seto chose this moment to burst threw the door, letting in a brief call of seagulls and sound of the sea.

"That was no accident Atemu" he stormed as he walked over to his brother, making sure the young one was indeed uninjured.

"I know old friend" came the quiet contemplative reply. Seto turned back to the boys looking at Yugi.

"Thank you Yugi, for saving my brother. I am sorry I seemed cold to you before. I have been told I do not trust enough. But life had not been kind for me to trust easily" he turned to the sad eyes of his brother, seeing the memory of their past there.

"It's ok Seto, I think you were only looking out for Mokuba. Friends?" Yugi asked, Seto nodded and Mokuba smiled.

"Hey Yugi, You can be my best friend. Would you?" Mokuba asked, practically bouncing on the bed, making Seto almost crack a smile.

"Sure Mokuba, I'd like that." Yugi watched as Seto's eyes became cold pools of ice as he turned back to Atemu.

"Some one was out to kill Mokuba"

"It might not have been Mokuba, it might have been set for another, we can not jump to conclusions" Atemu answered with kingly wisdom.

"But Atemu, you know it is always Mokuba in the crows nest, who else could it be for?" Seto snapped

"We will wait old friend until we reach home. Then we will find who has done this." Atemu never turned from the window in all the time he spoke; all looked as his regal figure watching the sea just as a seagull lazily flew past the window. "And I think we are home, come you three. Lets get ready" Atemu turned as Seto moved the cover off the two young ones; they would be warmed by the suns rays on deck and would soon be dry.

Out on deck all looked to the horizon and the island visible there. There was a great mountain, Yugi gasped as it looked like some kind of huge winged bird stood atop, and on smaller rocks jutting from the sea on either side of a stonewall was a dragon, and what seemed to be a large warrior.

"Captain, what are those?" Yugi asked in wide-eyed amazement.

"The one on the right is Slypher the Sky dragon, the one on the left is Obelisk the tormentor and the one atop the mountain is the Winged Dragon of Ra. They guard this island of the gods" both looked over at the shocked exclamations from Ryou and Marik. They Ran over to the group as water erupted each side of the ship. From the water came great serpents, they both had wings, their clawed feet webbed. The one on the right a pure black, only the sun glinting off his wet scales, and the sharp look in the bright red eyes. On the Left was an exact copy but this one was red instead of black. This one had bright gold eyes.

"Do not fear, these two are the gate keepers. Meet the Red dragon of Egypt, and Galen the shadow Dragon" he indicated the red, then the black dragon. "They are brother and sister. They will open the way for us… Lets us past Gate guardians, in the name of Ra" the two dragons bowed to Atemu. The ship had stopped by this time, the sales tied down.

"Were are we doing? This island has sheer rock all a round it from what I can see" Malik exclaimed

"It does" Atemu replied

"Then where are we going?"

"Wait and see"

All looked on as the red and black dragon surged through the water to the rock face before them. Each went to either side below the two forward guardians, Obelisk and Slypher. They crooned a strange song up to the rock statues. All watched as the eyes of the statues glowed and the Rock face melted from existence as if it had been a mirage. Then the Two dragons sped back to the ship and round behind it. Yugi grabbed hold of the railing along the deck as the ship gave him warming. Then there was a jolt as both dragons pushed the ship into the no revealed cove.

The cove itself was beautiful, the sapphire water clear as anything, the white beach becoming them to play beneath the coconut laden palm trees. They could now see huts on the beach and looked as people came out. There was also a Dock to which the dragons now pushed them. The crew threw lines to those on the beach, tying the ship to the dock and lowering the ramp. Atemu went to the prow of the Dark Magician as the dragons arouse from the water once more.

"Thank you my guardians, close the gate then return here, there is someone I wish you to meet." They bowed once more, slipping silently into the water. He watched as they headed full speed back to the gate, watching as they uttered a different song and the rock face returned back into existence. Atemu then turned and strode down the deck; he motioned Yugi and his friends to follow him. They walked down the ramp to the dock, pirates and women seemed glad that the Dark Magician was home. Out of this crowed came an old man. He walked up to Atemu with a smile.

"Good to see you back safe and sound Captain" he then saw Yugi, and his eyes went wide " What the..?" Atemu laughed.

"Sugoroku my old friend, I would like to meet Yugi" the one now known as Sugoroku smiled down at Yugi.

"Hello there young one. I'm Sugoroku, but most call me Jii-chan"

"Hello Jii-chan, I am glad to meet you" Yugi replied nodding to the old man.

"Come lets get you all settled in, and find you a hut." Sugoroku suggested as he looked to the group, to the pirates reunion.

"Yugi can stay with me, the others can use that spare hut, as it only big enough for two. You don't mind Yugi?"

"No Captain. We don't mind." Marik seemed a bit worried but a glance for Yugi stopped him from voicing his concern. He just nodded in response.

"Sugoroku, show these two the empty hut, Yugi lets get you some clean cloths, then I'll show you where they are" Yugi nodded, following Atemu as the others on the island stepped out of their captains way…all but one. He heard Atemu sigh as there before them stood a girl, her brown hair reaching to her chin.

"Yami, Your back!" she ran at the captain and was about to glomp him, but he side steep. She went crashing to the ground, the men sniggered slightly. Sugoroku came up looking daggers at the girl.

"Anzu! You should show the captain more respect, he's not some little girls toy to hug!" with that he stepped over the form of Anzu, following the captain and leading the other two boys to their hut. Yugi continued to follow Yami to the largest hut. It was made with wood and leaves from palm trees. They had painted it black, from it also hung rich looking silks. On the inside it was just as richly furnished from things from around the world. All though gold statues of some gods seemed to be the main feature. There was a man with a head of a dog, and another man with a head of some bird. Yugi had never seen these things before, though to be truthful he had not seen much of this world to know. He was still so innocent of life. But not so that he had not had his trials in life. Sometimes he was wiser than most knew.

"Do you like it Yugi?" the deep voice making Yugi shiver.

"Yes Atemu, it is definitely you."

"Glad you like it, after all it will be your home as well as mine from now on. Here you can have this room." Atemu guided him to a room next to his. There was a bed in there but little else. It was a spare room he had never used. But for some reason had the need to have. As if he was waiting for Yugi this whole time. He shook his head dismissing the feeling.

"Atemu, what are those statues of?" Yugi pointed to the statues he had noticed before.

"They are of the Egyptian gods Yugi. This is the god Anubis, he protects the way to the underworld, and the scales." He was pointing at the Dog headed one. Then he pointed to the bird " and this is the god Horus. Protector of the royal line, and mostly the pharaoh"

"Pharaoh?" Yugi by this time had sat down, looking with large eyes as Atemu told the story.

" A Pharaoh is the king of the country. He looks out for his people…or he should do." Atemu seemed sad all of a sudden as if remembering some bad memory.

"Atemu, is this from your home?"

"Yes, I was born in a place called Egypt"

"E-gy-pt" Yugi tried out the word, rolling it off his tongue, and then looking to Atemu to see if he had said it right. Atemu nodded

"Yes, it is a desert country"

"Desert? What, it full of cakes and fruit?" Atemu laughed at the young one.

"No Yugi, it is nothing but sand. Like the beach but without the water. In fact water is very hard to find, there are a few trees like the palm trees. But not much else. One has to be careful with the water we have, so we can grow food. Our main source of water was a river called the Nile"

"Wow, sounds like a great place, but must be hard."

"If you are born into it not so much. But as pharaoh you were above it all, reveried as the son of the mighty god Ra. You had slaves to look after you, you never went hungry. Your word was law. But you also had a duty to protect and feed your people. Not keep it all to yourself. Getting drunk on power" Atemu's eyes went blood red, a hard glint in them. Yugi knew this was when he was mad, having seen it when Marik had insulted Atemu. Yugi looked hard at Atemu, and showed his wisdom beyond his years.

"You were a pharaoh weren't you?" Atemu's head snapped down to lock eyes with Yugi.

"How did you…?"

" Lets just say it's a gift."

"You are very perceptive my friend. Yes I was going to be Pharaoh but after the death of my father. My uncle tried to have me killed. It was Sugoroku who saved me and got me out of the country. Then he led me to this place to stand before he guardians. I became a pirate and the rest you know. Come I want the guardians to meet you as well" Atemu indicated with his hand to the outside. Yugi walked out, seeing now a large rush as people built large bonfires, the smell of roasting meat reaching his nostrils.

"What's going on?"

"They always have a feast when we come home. It will be fun." Atemu laughed.

They walked to the water, the sea lapping at the shore as the warm sun was slowly setting. Atemu called out with is mind. The two guardians came forth from the water. The stood there, skins aflame with sun fire as it reflected of the salt water dripping from them. The bowed to Atemu, great heads lowering to the ground, then to rise to regard them.

"Guardians, meet my good friend Yugi. I wish for you to watch him as you do me," Atemu commanded. The great dragons turned to Yugi. Their eyes regarding him as they lowered their heads to smell him. Yugi giggled as their breath tickled him. He reached forward to touch each dragon. Upon touching them they jerked. Yugi stepped back a moment, fearing he had done something wrong. But stopped when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What is wrong my guardians?" Atemu asked in a severe tone, it was not like them to act so. The two dragons looked to each other, crooning in conversation. As if asking if they had felt this. The black one crooned and the red answered nodding her head. Then the black walked to Yugi, he looked to Atemu then his tail whipped round to pick Yugi up and place him on his back. He then swiftly turned to the water. He did not submerge, carrying Yugi out to the bay. The Red dragon stayed on the shore.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked fearfully.

"Yugi! Red Dragon, what is going on?" Atemu demanded trying to wade out to the water, but the red dragon barred his path, she crooned in comfort. Showing no harm would come to the boy. The both turned to see Galen gather speed then take to the air, flying to the statue of the winged dragon of Ra.

Yugi held onto the black scales as the Dragon flew him to the mountain. Then he hovered before the giant statue. Galen then roared at the statue. Yugi watched as the great statues eyes glowed gold, it seemed to be looking straight through him, as if he was looking into his soul. There was silence a moment as the great bird statue looked at him. Then from it burst a small golden bird, like a pigeon, but this looked ore regal, like a Falcon, but not one he had ever seen in England. Those in England were much smaller. It flew straight for him, the dropped something into his hands. Yugi clamped onto it tightly as Galen flew back down to the beach, landing gently in the water, then swam to the beach. Atemu lifted Yugi off. Yugi could see the fires had been lit, and tables placed round it.

"Yugi what happened? Wha….?" Atemu stopped mid sentence as he saw what Yugi was holding. I large gold box with the eye of Horus upon it. "The millennium puzzle!"

KITG: There you go, hope it's ok. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

KITG: here is the next chapter for you. Hope it is ok. Problem is I know where I want this story to go….just not too sure how to get there. Seem to be having a lot of trouble with this one. Oh well, always loved a challenge.

CHAPTER 5 

Pegasus looked over the black water, unable to distinguish where the sea ended and the sky began. He growled in frustration as the trail had been following ran cold. Always he trailed the Pirate king to this part of the sea. And as always the pirate and his ship eluded him. Behind him the Relinquished was in slumber, only the night watchman and himself alert to the possible dangers.

Pegasus knew the sacred island of false gods was near. None had landed upon its soil, the rocks and sheer cliff making it impossible to get beyond. And ever as before, the ancient statues watched the waves with guarding eyes. Having enough he turned from the sea, maybe tomorrow he would finally try to scout the island. There had to be some gold there worth bringing back. Walking down the varnished deck, his fine leather boots making the dull thump of sole meeting wood. Above him the canvas sails ruffles in the breeze, almost as if the ship was whispering to him.

He walked into his lavish cabin, the rich silk and cotton of his bed welcoming him. But his brain was to active to sleep this soon. How was it that Captain Yami was able to elude the pride of the British navy? How was it possible? If he didn't know any better. He would have said it was witchcraft. No matter. He would one day catch that damned pirate. And would be there when he was hung at the gallows.

Morning broke, making The Relinquished's sails blaze like fire in the sunrise. The crew came to life doing the same as they did before. Cleaning the decks, setting the sails, making food. Making sure the ship was battle ready at a moments notice. All was done with military precision. The First mate walked to the captains cabin, knocking thrice he entered at the replying shout.

"Ah…Croquet. Is all in order?"

"Yes captain"

"Good, now the plan for today. I feel like exploring. We will send a boat to the gods island"

"But sir! Every time we try they never return. That place is haunted"

"You know…I never knew what an imbecile you could be Croquet. Now follow my orders!" Pegasus growled dismissing his first mate.

He dressed coming out onto the deck into the blazing sun, and there on the horizon was the island of the gods. Silhouetted by the sun was the great winged bird. As if it itself was watched over by the fiery orb.

"Lower the boat!" the first mate ordered. Slowly the boat was lowered, it kissed the sea with barely a ripple. Then the men climbed in, they took with them ropes and provisions incase they needed to scale the daunting cliffs. Slowly they began to row for the island…

Atemu looked down at the box in the hands of Yugi. He knew what the box contained. The parts to the millennium puzzle. The puzzle had been missing now for centuries, it was said that one of the pharaohs ancestors had angered the god Ra, he sent Horus to reclaim the gift that he had given his bloodline. In the night the pharaoh had been visited by the spirit of Horus, the falcon headed god had condemned the pharaoh to hardship. It has been said that the heart of an innocent would come and redeem the bloodline of the pharaoh.

Could it be that Yugi was this innocent heart? But how could that be? He was born in England and as far as he knew had nothing to do with his bloodline…. but why did he look so much like himself. It couldn't have been because of Atemu's mother…she died not long after Atemu's 5th birthday. Atemu had to admit he felt a connection with Yugi like he never had before.

"Atemu? What is this?" Yugi's voice brought him back from his musings.

"It is a gift from the gods. In my country it was called the millennium puzzle" he replied to the young one kneeling down so he could look into the young ones eyes.

"A puzzle? Really?" Atemu nodded "I love puzzles. My father said I had a strange gift for things like this"

"Come Yugi, lets put this in your room, and join the party" Yugi looked over to see the beach lit up with bonfires and there were now tables and chairs. On the tables Yugi could see fruit, bread, and flagons of wine.

They walked over to the beach as the band began to play. Atemu took his place at the head of the table. He inclined his head so that Yugi would sit next to him.

"I think I will try to do that puzzle later Yami"

"Good, I will help you if I can. But keep this between us."

"Ok Yami. Wow this food looks great"

"Well then, DIG IN EVERY ONE!"

With that the party really began, they ate. The band played. Yugi was having the best time in his life. He forgot the pain of his lost father. He forgot every bad memory he had, now here with his friends. Ryou and Malik, they too seemed to forget the fear of being among pirates.

They danced, ate…dunked Anzu when she annoyed Yami too much. It continued long into the night and only finished in the small hours of the morning.

Through it all the dragons played in the bay, Yugi and the gang at one point joining them. They played in the crystalline water.

"Cannon baaaaal!" Joey cried, jumping from the mast of the Dark Magician. He hit the water with a great splash. Drenching Seto who had been standing on the dock.

"MUTT!"

"Eeep, sorry Seto…um" Joey tried to hide behind Yugi, Atemu watched with a smirk, wondering what Seto would do.

"Red-Dragon of Egypt" Seto asked sweetly. The great red dragon came to the shore. "Would you please dunk my Mutt?" With a pleased growl the red dragon slipped under the water.

"Oh no, come on… no… Red-Dragon please….ARRRrrrrrrrgh" the scream ended in a splash at the far end of the bay. "I'll get you for that Seto"

"Are they always like that Mokuba?" Marik asked

"Pretty much yeah" Mokuba looked over at the bubbling sound as he saw Malik dunking Marik. He let him back up, coughing and spluttering. Next thing, an all out war started between them… which stopped when Malik dropped a chaste kiss on Marik's lips. All looked on in wide-eyed shock.

"Well he doesn't waste time" Commented Bakura at Ryou's shoulder.

"What?…I mean…..what?" stammered Marik.

"Well, that must have been one hell of a kiss to do that to him….oof!" Ryou elbowing him in the stomach cut off Bakura.

"Well I told you I was crazy…." With that Malik disappeared under the water, to re appear on the beach. Then he walked off without a second glance.

All looked to Marik to see his reaction to this. He blinked a few times, and then swam to the shore.

"Oooookay, that was unexpected" Joey was now at Yugi's shoulder. They turned at the hiss of escaping air as the black dragon surfaced to speak to the Red dragon of Egypt. Galen crooned then slipped beneath the water, his dark from heading for the rock face that protected the island and cove.

"Where's he going?" Yugi asked of Joey.

"He's keeping watch, incase anyone tries to land on the island. It's his turn, Red dragon needs a reeeeeeest" Joey finished by shouting as red dragon flipped him with her nose.

"Come on, I need a drink" Bakura swam to the shore, the others following as the hot sun already bean to dry them.

He glided through the warm water passing through the stone to the outer sea. He glided to the bottom, to rest among the sharp stones that surrounded the island. He was there maybe an hour when he sensed something. Looking up he saw a small boat obscure the light from the sun; he looked further to see a greater ship relaxing on the waves. He growled and without a second thought raised quickly to the surface, he tipped the boat, sending the men into the water. He came back up to their screams, he devoured the closest one. Then started to slay the rest. He had finished, crunching their bones when the savage boom, reached his ears…followed by the pain.

He crashed back into the water, the cannon balls impacting his side. He roared in pain, and then set off towards the other ship, he would rise up and wrap himself around the ship. Crushing it in half. He sped forward with greater speed. He rose out of the water, screaming his fury.

At the last second he saw the glint. Too late to do anything about it, he screamed his full pain, then he slipped blow the sea……blood rising to the surface.

KITG: sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short. And sorry for the cliff hanger. But I am really not happy with this story anymore. I will try to finish it. But I seem to be having a real problem with this one. So the updates may be few and far between.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Atemu stood in front of the Red Dragon of Egypt, restraining the loyal dragon from jumping from the cliff top into the salt water to save her brother. She snarled, and tried to push forward.

"No my dragon, they are turning to leave. You must wait. Or you will meet the same fate" he had his arms around the dragons neck. Keeping her from going too far as his heals dug into the soil. She continued snarling but just about restrained herself. Yugi looked on in horror at the spreading blood, seeing other shapes gliding through the clear sea.

"Yami….sharks!" the others around them gasped as they saw the water tainted by the blood thrash as the sharks went into a feeding frenzy. Atemu looked to the horizon, seeing the sun having set low enough.

"Go my dragon. Be careful you are not seen. Bring him back to shore in the cover of the water." She nodded the jumped from the cliff edge to slip into the waves with barely a sound.

All made there way quickly back to the cove for their return. Yugi stood by Yami's side always, which did not go un-noticed by Anzu. Soon, but not soon enough there was a ripple in the water that showed their return, the Red Dragon burst from the water, Galen slumped over her back. She gently laid him on the cooling sand, croon to him as she tried to get some response.

Yugi ran up, stroking Galen's smooth scales. But he made no movement.

"Sorugoku" Yami shouted, the old one came up; he was also the healer of the men. He looked at the remains of the eye and hissed.

"Nothing I can do for the eye, he's lost that. But I'll patch him up best I can. You all might as well get some sleep." He waved them all off. Some started to file off, either to go to their bunks or their hammocks.

Yami and Yugi lingered, but even they where told to leave. Yami placed his arm around Yugi's shoulder as he led them back to the hut. Yugi glanced back once, to see Red Dragon of Egypt curled around her brother, keeping watch on his form.

"Will he be okay Atemu?" Yugi asked, they had made it back into the hut, and he was sat on his bed as Atemu looked down at him.

"I don't know Yugi, he's strong but not invincible. The legends tell that always two guarded this island. I know Galen's and Red Dragon's parents protected this place before them. So I know they can die, their bones can be found on the other side of the island." He replied, looking out across the cove. The now high sun glinting off the water in the cove.

"I hope he will be ok." Yugi yawned

"Rest Yugi, we will talk more on this later." Yugi laid down on his cot, and made himself comfortable, the mattress filled with goose down easily held his small form in its soft embrace. Slowly sleep claimed the young one, as the mist of dreams drew in.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_The ship learched beneath his feet as the deck groaned with the effort of keeping it afloat, all around men wailed and screamed as the sea vented its anger. This cruel mistress angered at the sailors, which claimed to have tamed her. None had the right to claim such. She was her own master._

_He looked around as the ship moved as if it was stuck in treacle, time slowed. He same men washed from the deck. He saw his mother, he tried to run to her, the sane part of his brain trying to tell him that she could not be here, did not die here. But died a hollow husk on a white bed. But even as he watched he saw one of the nameless monsters wrap their tentacle around her waist and dragged her into the black sea. He screamed and cried, seeing her death once more. He screamed for his father to save her, but what appeared made him howl his terror. His father, sightless sockets searching for his bloodline, seaweed hanging from his rotting hair, its sick putrid green slicked by the black sea. His flesh bloated and peeling from being in the water for so long in death._

_"Yugii..come join your mother and me, we miss you" Yugi tried to run, tried to scream but nothing happened. His fear grew. _

_"Don't worry my son. You won't be alone"….His mother added, now crawling back upon the deck. "He will join us"_

_Yugi looked back, to see Atemu, his dead corpse coming towards him. Eyes once red now devoid of any color._

_"It's your fault Yugi. The sea gave you the gift of it's self. But it will take all you love as payment. You are cursed, you killed me Yugi"_

_Yugi screamed and screamed, as they closed in on him………_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi woke screaming from the nightmare, he felt arms grasping him and he tried to struggle free, the terror of the nightmare still having it's hold.

"Yugi, Yugi calm down. It's me." He heard the deep voice in his ear.

"Atemu?"

"Yes, hush young one. You are safe." He stroked Yugi's hair to quiet the young one.

"I was having a nightmare," he sobbed, holding on to the man he had come to trust so much in so little time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he felt the young one shake his head telling him that he did not. "Well do you want me to stay with you?" the young one then nodded. So Atemu lay down on the bed, Yugi enfolded in his arms. Together they drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou and Malik had gone to their hut to rest, the beds side by side so they only had to whisper to be heard. Ryou had a big smile on his face; he had been hanging around with Bakura most of the night. He had admitted to himself that he liked Bakura more than he should. But there was just something about him. He would have to talk to Yugi about it, he seemed to like Captain Yami a lot, and maybe he knew how it felt. Malik had also been hanging around with Marik, the elder look alike trying to show Malik how he felt. Must have worked by the fact of them kissing had anything to do with it. It was such a turn around now, before all Marik could do was say how evil and terrible the pirates were, now all he could talk about was Marik this and Marik that.

"Okay, okay Malik, I get the point. You love Marik" Ryou giggled at Malik's face when he said that.

"I don't…..I mean….I….Do I?'

"You should know you dummy"

"Well do you love Bakura?" Malik asked.

"Don't think you could call it love just yet. I like him a lot"

"Think it's the same for me."

"Now Yugi on the other hand. He loves Yami and that's a fact" Ryou turned on his back and yawned. It was getting hot outside, as the sun had risen high in the sky. The blinds over the windows keeping the sunlight out just enough so they could sleep.

"Hum…in love with the king of pirates….wonder what his father would say. Would he agree with this?"

"You knew Yugi's farther. He would have been happy if Yugi was happy. That was all that mattered to him."

"You're right Ryou. I hope we can be as happy as Yugi seems to be…." Malik closed his eyes as his breathing evened out, to dream of a certain look alike.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pegasus looked out of the window of the stately home he now resided in. he had come to meet the Governor of Sarrenport. His ship, looking proud as it rocked with the small waves in the bay. The biggest ship their, its mast dominating the skyline. He turned as the governor returned from getting the trinket he had just acquired. You see this governor was obsessed over things from different lands, statues, swords, and gold. This time he returned with a large headdress. It as like a crown of some sort, the front fanning back like wings to frame the head.

"What do you think of this Captain Pegasus?"

"Very…intriguing. Do you know what it is?" he asked with mild interest, the only thing to captivate him was the gold, not it's beauty.

"It is said that is was the crown of the pharaoh of Egypt, and that if you return with it you will be the true ruler, not the tainted bloodline. Or so I was told by the man who sold it to me." The governor looked at the crown with gleaming eyes no doubt seeing himself ruling.

"You and your stories" Pegasus turned as the flash of purple caught his eye. There, standing in her purple silk gown, blond hair framing her face.. "Lady Mia, it is good to see you again."

"And it is good to see you also Captain. How went your travel?" she asked as he kissed her hand.

"Well, we only lost a few men"

"Trouble?"

"They were attacked by a black sea monster, but do not fear. It was dealt with" he replied with a smug grin.

"Oh that must have been awful. I am glad you are safe. Now if you will excuse me. I must get ready fro this evening" Mia excused herself from the room and went to her rooms.

She hoped Galen was okay, sounded like him from that gosas description. She went over to the falcon that Captain Yami had given her to keep in contact for you see Mia was in reality a pirate. She had been sent to scout out this port town for treasure to use. But who could have guessed she would stumble across Yami's family crown. She wrote a small letter and attached it to the bird's leg. Then taking odd the hood that covered the birds eyes she sent it of into the new day. To tell her captain the good news.

TBC...

KITG: I know SHOCK I actually updated this…..sorry. But I have been busy with life….and me new Xbox 360. Please forgive me. R&R

PS: Gosa mandarin for shit.


End file.
